krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
WAKFU Heroes: Percimol
The comic features the backstory of Percimol the Puddly and how he came to be the legend as seen in the Wakfu animated series. The comic focuses on the Puddly village where Percimol lives and where the rest of the Puddlies worship a fountain which they call the Great Water. The Puddlies give offerings to the fountain and are in turn provided with guidance, but as the village is frequently targeted by raids, Percimol decides to become its new protector. Summary The village is suffering from Taur attacks and it is just before one of these attacks that the comic begins. The villagers are bringing in the harvest when the Taurs strike, pillaging and looting the village. While gathering at the fountain for guidance, Percimol urges the Puddlies to fight back, saying the fountain won’t protect them. The village chief Chinopet, enraged by Percimol’s actions, insists that it would only cause more vicious attacks from the Taurs. Percimol decides to fight the Taurs alone and disguises himself as the Scarescrow, a Puddly from a story that his grandfather once told him about, who once defended the village. Disguised as the Scarecrow, he fights off the next Taur attack. Afterwards, the Puddlies gather at the Great Water and Chinopet is outraged by what happened, saying that the Great Water did not allow such actions. When Percimol once again urges the Puddlies to resist the Taurs, the fountain's water stops flowing, causing Chinopet to banish Percimol from the village to appease it. While seeking shelter for the night, Percimol inadvertently stumbles upon the long abandoned hideout of the Scarecrow, complete with his armour and magical hammer. Percimol decides to take them for himself, continue what he started and keep defending the village. Sometime later, while gathering food in the forest, he overhears a group of Taurs talking with their father Tor, who intends to lead the next raid on the village. With the help of the Scarecrow’s magical hammer, Percimol successfully defends the village again and manages a narrow win against Tor. Believing that Chinopet is hiding something, Percimol decides to shadow him, and discovers that he has been managing the flow of the Great Water to control the Puddlies as well as hiding the offerings to the fountain for himself. As he continues, he eavesdrops on a meeting between the Taurs and Chinopet where they demand that he gets rid of the problem or their cooperation – where the Taurs raid the village and Chinopet keeps the Puddlies in check while taking their offerings – will be at an end. Chinopet decides to open the dam gate under the fountain to flood the village in order to turn the Puddlies against the Scarecrow. When the Puddlies gather by the fountain and he attempts to enact his plan, Percimol stops Chinopet's accomplices from releasing the water and reveals his identity to the rest of the Puddlies. His scheme revealed, Chinopet flees into a passage hidden under the fountain and tries to flood the village himself in order to escape, which forces Percimol to attempt to stop the flooding instead of following him. After he manages to close the dam gate and save the village, the cavern and the fountain collapse upon Percimol. Though it is implied he might have survived, the Puddlies believe he perished and build a statue in his memory. Category:Wakfu comics